The Heroes
by Vixey-Dimera
Summary: first epp retold with my gal Vixey in it. Rated T for language and suggestion of adult activities please R&R OH BTW this is not a Metallix story but its the only BB cat here i do not take requests. on hold till i finish moving
1. How It All Started

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Saban owns the Beetle Borgs and I dont. I just own Vixey and whoever comes with her.  
  
Author's Note: I dont exactly remeber the very first episode but I did the best I could. This is the way I pictured it with my character in it. Reviews are definatly welcome but excuse the grammer and spelling errors, I dont have spellcheck.  
  
The Heroes  
  
Vixey followed the three 12-year-old kids as they made their way to the old mansion called Hill Hurst. She had wanted to check it out anyway. Maybe she would buy it. She didn't know yet what kind of shape it was in, but it was rumored to be haunted. There had been reports of strange noises and anyone who had been there was unable to tell what they saw. As they made their way through the gates, she looked at the kids and remembered how much their sense of adventure reminded her of her at that age. There was Drew, a cute blond boy with a thing for the daring and exciting. There was Jo, a beautiful girl with brown hair. She was the voice of reason. There was Vixey. She was the oldest by far at 29. She was a divorced mother who lived in a small house with her German Shepard, Radar and her cat Max. Her seven-year-old daughter Lily was with her mother in Florida. And then there was Roland, a taller darker child with black hair and brown eyes. He was the thinker. His gramma, Nano, owned the comic book store in town where they had first met. They were all four of them fans of the Beetle Borg comics that his gramma had reluctantly started stocking. As they stood at the bottom of the porch steps, they knew there was no turning back now. The old door creaked as the rusty hinges were put into use after years of lying dormant. One by one they poked their heads around the door and looked inside. "This sure is creepy," Jo said. "Yeah, looks like nobody's been here in a while," Roland said as he stepped in deeper. Vixey sighed. "This is perfect! It just needs a woman's touch." They jumped as the door slammed shut behind them. They could hear the bullies laughing. "Man, I knew we shouldn't have come in here," Jo griped. On top of the landing, four other sets of eyes watched the newcomers. "Fresh meat," one said. "We don't want to scare them just yet," the second growled. The other two were barely able to talk. As they continue watching the ones downstairs the light shifts, revealing a vampire, a mummy, a werewolf and a Frankenstein-like monster. They carefully make their way down the stairs, secluded in darkness. One of them stepped on a creaky step and froze as the kids looked up. Vixey ignored it. "Cool it, it's just the house settling. Old houses make all kinds of spooky noises." "If you say so," said Drew warily. They made their way into what looked like a sitting room. There were a few old pieces of furniture and an old pipe organ. "I used to be able to play one of these things," Vixey said as she lifted the cover off of the keys. She was about to play when Jo screamed. "Monsters!" Vixey looked up as the kids ran out of the room chased by a Vampire, a Mummy, a Werewolf, and a Frankenstein monster. They either didn't notice her or didn't want her. Shaking her head, she started to chase after them, but stopped as they came back in the room. The kids got behind Vixey. Vixey put her hands on her hips and waited for the monsters. The Mummy was first. "We gotcha now." "Back off bandage boy," Vixey said as she closed the distance between them. "Get out of the way," the vampire said. "Or what??" "I'll bite your neck and suck your blood." "Try it and you'll be sucking through a straw." The Werewolf stepped up and made a series of growling and snarling sounds. "What did he say," Vixey asked. She was getting tired of this whole thing. "He said he needs a new bone. Your neck will do nicely." "Well go check the backyard or your head." The Frankenstein had inched closer and made a grab at Drew, who backed up and sat onto the organ. All of a sudden, purple smoke started coming out of the pipes. When the smoke cleared, they could see a blue-faced man with an Elvis-like hairdo and red sparkly jumpsuit. "Whoa, that feels good to be out of there." Then noticing Vixey, the kids, and the monsters he introduced himself. "I'm Flabber. You have just freed the Phasm of the organ. You each get a wish." Jo, Roland and Drew hunkered down. After a few minutes of whispering to each other they faced him again. "We want to be super heroes, like the Beetle Borgs," Drew said as he held up the comic book. "What about you Vixey," Jo asked. "Yeah, don't you want to be a super hero too," finished Roland. "To tell you the truth, not really. I mean I'll be like a back up in case something happens, but I'm getting too old to be dressing up in costumes saving the world. Besides, there's only three Beetle Borgs anyway. No what I want, I don't think you can do Flabber. I want to be free of my ex-husband. I want him out of me and my kids' lives forever." "I can do that, but you'll have to be more specific. And it had to be nice." "Nice! Me be nice to him? Oh no. There's no way in hell I will ever be nice to him after what he did to me. And I also want to be friends with you all, you know, come visit and stuff. Really, I just came this way cause I've been thinking about buying the place." "You wouldn't throw us out," would you," the Mummy asked. "Of course not, but you have to promise to be a little nicer to the kids." "OK, we'll try," the four said. "Good, now let's hear some names." "I'm Count Fangula, but you can call me Count or Fang," the Vampire said as he kissed her hand. "I'm Mums," the Mummy said. "Me Frankenbeans," The Frankenstein monster said as he hugged Vixey. "And that's Wolfgang," Said Mums, pointing to the Werewolf. "I'm Vixey and this is Jo, Drew and Roland. I have to say guys, that I've seen some wild things in my day, but you five take the cake," she said as she tossed her calf length red hair over her shoulder. "And as interesting as you guys are, I have some things to gather and some business to attend to." "Don't be surprised if I pop in," Flabber said. He waved his hands as a bouquet of flowers appeared. "For you Senorita." "Thanks. And I look forward to it. I'm leaving my phone number in case you guys need anything." She pulled a card out of her pocket and put it on the organ. "Well I will see you guys later. And guys, try to be nice to the kids or I'll kick your butts." "Ooh, we're real scared," Mums mocked. Vixey whirled around and stomped back to him. She grabbed him by the front of his bandages. "You'd better be real afraid big shot. You don't wanna tick me off any time this century. I can be a real pain in the ass when I get mad. And when I get mad at someone, I make it my business to be their pain in the ass. You got it?" Mums mumbled something under her breath. "What was that," Vixey said as she lifted him off the ground." "I said ok." "Much better, now you guys play nice or I'll have to separate ya. Kids, Flabber, monsters, I'll see ya later. Cal me if you need me." "We will," said Drew. She winked at the group as she walked out the door. Mums relaxed as he heard her car start and drive off. "We're in big trouble." 


	2. Laying down the law and Insomnia

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself but oh well. Beetle Borgs aren't mine.  
  
Hours later, Vixey walked back up the steps, the owner of Hill Hurst. She wondered how the guys would take it. She had to push hard on the front door. "That's the first thing to be fixed," she said to herself as she finally got it opened. "Anyone home?" She jumped as Flabber appeared out of thin air. "Hiya Vix." "Don't do that. My nerves are shot as it is." He saw that she was smiling. "What's up?" "Well, you're looking at the new owner of Hill Hurst. I hope the guys will be ok with it. If not, oh well." "Look out below," someone yelled. Vixey looked up in time to see a soccer ball coming right for her. She reached up and grabbed it before it could hit her. "You wanna watch it with the ball playing in the house Mums?" "What are you, my Mummy?" "Not funny. I'm gonna be staying here from now on and I want to set a few things strait. At 11:00 I go to bed. Unless it's important, I do not want to be disturbed. In other words, no loud noises. Second of all, knock before you come in my room and I'll be sure to extend you the same courtesy. And finally, don't answer my phone unless I ask you. Now, with that out of the way, I'm gonna find me a room and get settled in." "There's one next to mine that might suit you," Count said. "Great, let me get my bags out of my car." "Hang on, I'll get them," Flabber offered. With a snap of his fingers, her bags were at her feet. "Neat trick, now if you wouldn't mind, let's go check out my room. As she and Flabber made their way up the stairs, he heard her sigh. "Something wrong?" "No, I was just thinking how safe I feel with you and the monsters here. It's been a long time since I felt safe anywhere." "Thanks to your Ex?" "Yeah. He's followed me no matter where I go. Now let's think about something more positive. This is gonna be so cool living here with you guys." "Yeah, well you're gonna love it here." They stopped at a door that was between Mum's and Fang's room. As they opened the door, she gasped at the size of it. "This is huge!" "Will it work?" "Well yeah. I just gotta get my easy chair and put it in the den. But I'll do that tomorrow. There's still a few things left in my house that i have to get." "Well, i should go and let you get some sleep." "Night Flabber." "Night Vix. We'll be around if you need us." She smiled as he turned and walked out. She had felt something around him. MAybe it was her nerves or maybe something more. She gave it a little thought as she changed into a thigh length spaghetti strap purple nightgown. She brushed out her hair before climbing into bed. There had definatly been something between them. Staring at the ceeling got her nowhere but bored as she tried to go to sleep. A few rooms down, Flabber was also having problems getting to sleep. He had never felt like this and was unsure on what it could mean. Was it possible that he had feelings for her? Feelings that went far beyond friendship? He brushed his thoughs aside as he magiced himself into his red striped pajamas. He soon drifted of into slumber. A few hours later found Vixey still wide awake. It was always the same in a new house. Slipping on a matching bathrobe, she carefully made her way past the monsters' and Flabber's rooms and tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a teabag. She only used this kind for insomnia. She was glad she had brought her microwave already. It didn't make any sense to brew a whole pot just for her. As she waited for the water to heat, she opened the kitchen window and stared out into the night. Sure, it was kinda creepy living with four monsters and a phasm, but it was also kinda cool. They had good hearts even if they didnt always want to show it.She turned away from the window as the mircowave beeped and carefully took the steaming mug out. She closed the microwave door and dropped the teabag in. She sat down at the table and waited for the tea to sink in, her thumbs at the bridge of her nose. She had a killer headache. With her head down, she failed to notice the bat flap in through the window and failed to notice that it changed into Count Fangula. At least, he thought she had. As he approached her, he bared his fangs. Her hand shot out with lightning reflexes, grabbed his collar and brought him down to her eye level. "Dont EVEN think about it." "I was just testing you. I wouldnt have acutally gone all the way. Something wrong?" "I cant sleep." "Oh, is that all? I can get you to sleep." "No thanks, Mums told me all about your hypnotic glare or whatever you call it. I'll make it, but thanks anyway. You know you're not a bad guy, for a vampire." "You're not so bad yourself, for a human. Well, i'm going to bed. Goodnight Vixey." "Night Fang." As Fangula left the kitchen, he passed Flabber. "Good evening Count." "Flabber. Maybe you can help." "Sure whatcha need?" "Not me, Vixey. She's in the kitchen and she cant sleep." "why would she want to sleep in the kitchen?" Fangula groaned. "She's in the kitchen becuase she cant sleep." "Oh, ok. I'll see what i can do." Fangula mumbled a reply and headed up the stairs. As Flabber walked in, he could see Vixey sitting at the table sipping something. From the aroma, he guessed it was tea. "Cant sleep?" Vixey jerked her head up in surprise. "Oh, hi. No, I alwys have trouble sleeping in a new place. But tonight, i dont think i'll get any." Noticing his exression she realized what she had just said. Sleep, i mean," she quickly added. He chuckled softly before sitting down next to her. "What kind of tea is that?" "A specialy blended Herbal tea. My grandmother in Ireland brews it special. It usually helps me sleep, but not tonight." "You know, you still haven't told me your wish." She sighed before lifting her head to look into his eyes. "Honestly,I wouldnt mind having a good lasting relationship. But as long as PAul's around, I'm afraid to fall in love for fear that they would be hurt. So my wish for Paul to be taken care of still stands. Maybe he could go to jail for life without parole and no chance of getting out. Then maybe my family and I would be safe. You have no idea what it's like living in fear of someone you thought you once loved. It's like being hit in the stomach when you find out that the one you love betrayed you. And i'm not just talking about Paul. MY whole life has been full of crappy relationships. I think I've only had one or two good ones and one was with my friend Quint. He's been like a security blanket through everything. Up until now, he and my dad were the only men i could depend on. Now, i got you and the guys. Being in this house with you nuts makes me feel so safe, safer than i've felt in a long time." Flabber smiled and put his hand over hers. "You dont have to worry about anything here. I mean you got three kids who would do anything for ya, the monsters are crazy about ya even if they wouldn't admit it and you got me. I'd do anything for a friend." "I know that all you said is true, but even if i had the national guard and a million phasms guarding me PAul would find a way. But i do feel safe. and that's enough for me. But is still seems like something's missing." "Like what?" "I wish i knew Flabber, i wish i knew. But enough about that, let's talk about something more pleasant." "Like what?" "LIke the repairs and improvements to be done to the house. I want it to feel more like home. I know the guys will have something to say about it and i do want thier opinion, but there are some major changes that need to be made. First thing, that front door has got to be fixed." "No problem." He raised his hands and was about to perform some magic trick when she grabbed his hands and held them still. "I dont want you to do that. I know you're trying to help, but i have to do the repairs myself without any magic. ok?" "OK. I just wanted to help." "I know, but that's the only way it will ever feel like home." He noticed that she still hadnt let go of his hands. She quickly noticed where he was looking and let go. 'I'm sorry, I just. Shoot. I dont know what's going on any more." "Shh, it's ok," he whispered as he put his arms around her and held her to him. She clung to him like a second skin, sobbing for the first time in years. Finally, the sobbing subsided but she stayed close. "I hope i'm not being a incovenience to you Flabber." "Of course not. It's been a long time since i held anyone like this." "WEll you dont show it. Just how long were you in that organ?" "Centuries. I cant tell you exactly how many, but its been a long time." She let go and him and looked up into his eyes. He smiled as he brushed a stray hair from her face. "Better?" She chuckled and nodded. I dont think i've cried like that in years. Not since i lost my childhood sweetheart, Mason, when i was 18." "What happened?" "He was killed when a drunk driver ran head on into his car. he hit a concrete barrier and flipped off the side of the road. The other driver just left him there. Luckily, someone saw the whole thing and called the cops. Byt the time they got him to the hospital, nothing could be done to save him. He died 8 hours after the accident." "Were you with him?" "Yeah. The doctor wouldnt let me see him, but i snuck in. He told me everything. He had gone to the next town to get an anniversery present." She reached under her robe and brought out a small gold heart on a gold chain. "It's beautiful." "the last thing he ever did was put it aound my neck. Then he told me he loved me and was gone. I can still hear the monitors going crazy and all the doctors rushing in. All i could do was just sit there. I was in denial for two years until i finally got the courage to move on with my life. It was hard at first, but i adapted. Unfortunatly, i adapted right into a marriage with Paul." "But you survived that too." "Yeah, and i wouldnt trade Lilly for anything, but i cant help but think that I would have married Mason if he hadn't have died." 'But you wouldnt have Lilly." She smiled and then sighed. "You're right. They say that everything happens for a reason. And if it hadn't been for Paul, i wouldnt be so tough. Now let's change the subject, cause i'm just depressing the both of us." "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" "I dont know. Is there anything that i need to know about, someone's birthday perhaps?" "Not in a while. Fangula's is in a couple of months, but other that that i cant think of anyone. When's yours?" "October 31. Cool huh?" "Yeah, and the guys love Halloween." "Me too." As if on cue, they both yawned simultaniously. Vixey checked her watch. "Good grief, 2:30. No wonder I'm so sleepy." "I should probably get to bed too." "I enjoyed our talk Flabber, we should do it again sometime." "Yeah and you just let me know if there's anything i can help you with." "I will, thanks. Night Flabber," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Um n-night Vix." Before she knew was was happening, Flabber grabbed her by her sholders, tilted her back and kissed her. It was no friendly peck on the cheek either. When they finally broke apart, they just stood there looking at one another. Vixey was lightly chewing her bottom lip as she often did when she was nervous. "Wow," she finally said. "Ditto. I dont know what came over me." "If i wasnt so tired, i'd say let it come over you again, but we both need our rest. We'll talk about it in the morning." "Night Vixey." She smiled at him and nodded before walking out of the room and up the stairs. Flabber stood in the kitchen for a minute hmself before following her up the stair and continuing to his room. As he passed by her door, he could hear her moving around and watched as the light under the door go out. He shook his head as he remembered the look of surprise and possible relief on her face. He wonder if she had had the same diffculty as he had with admitting his feelings. He continued on to his room and got into the bed, replaying the kiss as she slowly drifted off. 


	3. Wardrobes and Bubble baths

Disclaimer: I hate saying this again but at risk of lawyers on my butt, here it is again. Beetle Borgs- not mine.  
  
Aunthor's note. After convincing reviews from Mariel and others, I buckled down and wrote another chapter. Sorry it's taking so long, but writer's block being the stubborn thing it is and taking in the fact that I am also currently working on about 15 other stories, my creative thinking isn't all it's cracked up to be. Again, excuse spelling errors. I have Word Pad which does not have spell chack and my dictionary has grown legs and run away. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
The next morning he hurried downstairs, anxious to continue his discussion with Vixey. There was a fresh pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen and a note. Morning guys, I went to get the rest of my stuff. will be back soon. Flabber, we will continue our discussion when I return. Monsters, if the kids get there before i do, no funny stuff. I MEAN IT! Vix He smiled as he read the last part and left the note where he found it so the others could read it. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, remebering what had taken place there last night. He didnt get far however. His thoughts were put on hold as Mums, and the other monsters walked in the kitchen. "Hey guys, Vix left us some coffee. She went to get her stuff." "How would you know that," Mums asked suspiciously. "Read the note," he calmly said as he sipped his coffee. Mums glanced at it before pouring himself a cup. "What discussion?" He had to think fast. He couldnt tell them what really happened. "Umm, well we just talked about the stuff that needed to be done to the house. She couldnt sleep last night and we just discussed what she thought needed to be done." He gave a silent sigh of relief when they bought it. The sound of the front door creaking alerted them that someone was here. They were about to find out who, when Vixey's voice rang out. "Hey guys, anybody home?" "We're all in the kitchen, " Mums answered. "Well could someone give me a hand here?" They dashed into the living room to see Vixey struggling with a cedar wardrobe. Frankie and Wolfgang each grabbed a side and let Vixey rest. "Man, i'd forgotten how heavy that sucker was. It's been 8 years since i had to life it and frankly, my back's not as strong as it used to be." "You should have let us help you," Flabber pointed out. "Yeah well I need to do some things on my own but i guess if you guys really want to, you can help. That goes up in my bedroom guys. Thanks." Flabber watched as she limped over to the sofa and sat down. "You're limping." "I think I broke my toe." "How?" "I dropped that damn wardrobe on it when i was loading it into the trailer. It'll be ok in a few weeks." "You've broken your toe before?" "Hell, I've broken more than my toe. Paul did worse that that for burned supper." "Maybe I should help with the other stuff. I can just zap it in here and you can put it where you want it." "If you really want to, that's fine. I usually like doing stuff for myself, but I'm already hurting from the move from the house to the truck. I hired a moving crew but they never showed up." Flabber sat down beside her and put her feet in his lap. He carefully pulled off her socks and tennis shoe and examined her toe. "It looks a bit swollen, but i think you're right. Can you move it?" "Nope, i cant even feel it except when i bump it." They looked up as the monsters came downstairs. "What's up," Mums asked seeing Vixey's feet in Flabber's lap. "I broke my toe." "That's gotta suck." She managed a light smile. "Yeah, big time." "I could make the pain go away," Fangula said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Real funny, then i'd have a pain in my neck instead of in my toe. Dont think so." Flabber snapped his fingers. "All your stuff is now in your room." "Thanks, now if you dont mind, i think i'll hobble my narrow little butt upstairs and into a nice hot bath. I've got some bath crystals that might help with the pain." Her cellphone ringing put her ideas on hold. "Hello, well hey you. Yeah, i'm finally settled. When you coming to see me? Great, you have the directions? Yeah Hillhurst. Ok sweetie, I love you too. bye." Flabber and the monsters looked at her with confusion. "My son MAtthew is coming down tomorrow to spend the weekend with me." "Cool, can we chase him," Mums teased. "You can try, but he's 19 so I dont think he'll run very far." "Aww man." Vixey shook her head and attempted to hobble up the stairs. "You need any help," Fangula asked. "No, I can make it." She soon realized that she just made a big mistake, but she gritted her teeth and kept hopping. "I could throw ya over my shoulder," Mums offered. "No thanks," she said through clenched teeth. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs. "Told ya. Now if anyone needs me, I'm in the tub." They chuckled at the sound of her cursing under her breath. "That is one stubborn human," Fang said. "Yeah, but to live with us she has to be," Mums finished. Thirty minutes later, Vixey was almost asleep amongst the mountain of bubbles and strawberry scented bath crystals. Her toe felt much better and she could feel her muscles starting to relax. The monsters were irritating, but she had to admit they were trying to get along with her. She could still hear them downstairs fighting and she had to chuckle. It was kinda fun living with them and it did give her a sense of security. Who wouldnt be afraid of them? Then her thoughts drifted to Flabber. She found herself almost wishing he would join her but it was too soon. Neither one of them was sure of thier feelings and she didnt want to rush him. For the first time in her life, she needed advice about a man. The only person she really trusted about such things was her best friend JAyde. But Jayde was taking a much needed vacation in the Bahamas. She would have to figure this one out on her own. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someoen knocked on her bathroom door. "Who is it?" "Flabber." "Come on in." She had to laugh as he walked in with his hands over his eyes. "I'm compleatly coverd. you can look." He peeked between his fingers and then uncovered his eyes. "How's your toe?" "It feels much better, Thanks. So what are the fearsome four up to now?" "Making a mess as usual. Mums found a spider and they're all fighting over it." He noticed that she shivered at the word spider. "Well if I find any spiders ill let them know. I hate em. Well actually that's an understatement. I'm scared to death of them. My brother dropped his pet tarantula on me when i was three. I was taking a nap and all of a sudden i woke up with the feeling of something crawling on me. I opened my eyes to find that Thing staring me in the face. Dad said people in the next state heard me screaming." "well you'll find a lot around here." "Oh boy. Just what I wanted." Both found themselves relaxing in the other's company as they laughed and joked about thier lives and the goings on in general. She found herself telling him about her life, starting with her childhood and ending with her struggles with her ex- husband. She told him all about the way he had treated her, about the beatings and the stress, and found that he understood and that she was comfortable in telling him. Soon Flabber was sitting on the edge of the tub. She found herself debating on weather or not to take advantage of the situation. Flabber could tell there was something on her mind by the way she was looking at him. She almost had a preditory look about her. Of course, he was no angel himself. He had already noticed that the bubles covering her body had begun to disperse. It wasn't showing anything major, just a bti of leg, but he still felt like he should say something. But she cut him off. "There's something I have to tell you. I usually dont have any trouble speaking my mind on most things, but somtimes i make exceptions. I dont expect you say anything right away so just let me get this off my chest. From the first moment that you popped out of the organ, i have felt a strong attraction towards you. I didn't know how to react because it's been a long time since I felt this way about anyone an the last guy I had this talk with left. He couldnt handle it. And last night, when I kissed you, you have no idea how much further i wanted to take it. I've had my heart broken a few times and i didnt want it to happen again. I also didnt want to lose you as a friend." "I dont know what to say. except i feel the same way. I havent loved anyone in thousands of years." "You know, I was tempted to pull you in the tub with me, but i thought it would scare you off. I was also tempted to kiss you senseless." "well, before you do, you might want to get out of the tub. The bubbles are almost gone." "Well, if you'll hand me that towel over there and turn around, we can continue this discussion." With a sheepish grin, Flabber handed her the towel and turned around. He heard the slosh of the water as she got out of the tub and gurgle as the water went down the drain. "Can I look now?" "Uh huh. There isn't anything showing that you havent seen on me before." He turned back around and found him face to face with her. She had a slight smirk on her face. "Come on, let's go in the other room so I can change." "I could come back later." "Nah, it wont take me long." He followed her back into the room and watched from the bed as she pulled out a pair of Daisy Dukes, a white bra, matching panties, and a purple halter top. She went behind a Japaneese silk dressing screen and slung the clothes over the top as she changed. "You still there Flabber?" "Yeah, I'm here." "Good. So now what? I mean, you like me and I like you but do we want to jepardize our friendship?" "Well I dont think we'd jepadize it too much if we started dating. I mean, we just met yesturday." She came out and sat beside him. "Yeah, but it seems like I've known you forever." "I know. Well, let's try it and see how it works out." "I'm game. How do ya wanna start?" "Well how about this," he said as he leaned in. As thier lips touched, it was as if lightning had struck them. "Whoa," she said as they finally parted." "Ditto. I've kissed a few women in my life but it was never like that." "Let's try that again." This time as they kissed, she found herself being pushed down to the bed as his arms surrounded her. She wasnt sure weather it was because he was leaning forward or she was bending backward, but whichever it was, she prayed it wouldn't stop. 


	4. Interruptions and waxed floors

Disclaimer: Yet again, Beetle Borgs belong to Saban or whoever it is. Vixey and family is mine.  
  
Aunthor's note: Well here it is, the next chapter! I apologize again for the delay. With life being the pain it is sometimes I get distracted. Anyhoo on with the story.  
As they went downstairs, they could see the monsters chasing the kids all over the livingroom. they dashed up the stairs and around Flabber, the monsters right behind. That is of course, until they ran into a very angry Vixey. "You wanna catch a human? Well go ahead I'm right here and I'm not running anywhere. As a matter of fact, I think you are going to be doing the running." "Yeah right," Mums said sarcasticaly. "Dont push me. If you think I'm gonna let you terrorize these kids, you've got another think coming. If I were you I'd take it before I change my mind. Now Shoo!" "But Vix," Fang stammered. "MOVE IT!" They couldn't help but laugh as the monsters scurried down the stairs and out of sight. "Thanks Vixey, that was close," Jo said out of breath. "Yeah too close," added Roland. "It's nothing. You just gotta let them know you're not afraid of them. And if all else fails, you can always run to me. You forget all the crap i went through with Paul. compaired to him, those monsters are just Halloween decarations. At least in the scary department. Even so, they are good friends." "Yeah, they're not so bad. They have thier good moments." "I sure hope so Flabber," Jo said warily. Vixey chuckled and continued down the stairs. "Anybody hungry?" The days passed into months as she continued to settle in with the four monsters and Flabber. Although they had come close many times to making love, something always interrupted them, usually the monsters chasing the kids. Matthew had come and gone and was pleased with her choice of housemates. The kids had been busy with school and adjusting to being Beetle Borgs. And despite the regular fights she had with the monsters, mostly Mums, she found that she was happy. Although she was tired of being interrupted, she was somehow relieved. She knew how they both felt and what they both wanted to happen but no matter how much she tried it just didnt work out. Flabber, too was feeling the same way. He hadn't been in love in a long time but he still remembered what it felt like. It was frustraiting, but comforting in a weird sort of way. On this particular morning, she awoke to find the usual goings on. The monsters chasing the kids and making a mess. It had rained last night and unfortunatly, the monsters had chased the kids outside and back in. She sighed as she saw the muddy tracks all over the floor. Well, at least they had missed all the rugs. She got out her trusty mop and bucket and turned on her radio to begin her work. Engrossed in her cleaning, she didnt notice Flabber as he came down the stairs. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her. One of her favorite songs came on and he couldnt help but smile as she sang along. "Don't need no copy of vogue magazine  
  
Don't need to dress like no  
  
Beauty Queen  
  
High heels or sneakers, he don't  
  
give a damn  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
He never tells me I'm not good enough  
  
Just give me unconditional love  
  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad  
  
He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
And when there's dark clouds in my eyes  
  
He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by  
  
I come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
  
He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
  
Don't see no reason to change my plan  
  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way I am."  
  
"I always did love that song," he said as he walked over to her. A smile played across his face as she jumped. "I hate it when you guys sneak up on me." "Sorry. I see the kids are here." "Yeah, when I get my hands on those monsters, there is gonna be hell to pay." "You can't change them alll at once. It takes time, maybe even forever." "That's not funny," she said as she wrung out her mop and headed into the kitchen. "I hope they dont track that mud all through the house," she groaned as they surveyed the mess. It looked like someone had splattered mud at random. She quickly mopped up the mud and waxed the floor. "I hope they come back through here and slip." "What about the kids?" "Well I was hoping some handsome Phasm would be around to make sure that they didnt slip." "Well you're gonna get your wish. I think I hear them coming."  
  
The plan worked just as she had seen. they watched in amusement as the kids were jerked upwards just in time as the monsters hit the slick surface and crashed into an unruly heap. Vixey stood in front of the heap with her hands on her hips, a stance they had seen her do before when she was especially angry. "Don't even start. It's just what you deserve for chasing the kids and tracking mud on my nice clean floors." "You sound just like my mummy," Mums grumbled as he freed himself from the other monsters. "Well I am a mother and damn proud of it! But on another note, you aren't hurt are you?" Frankie had a huge grin on his face. "Me do Again!" "it was kind of fun, Mums admitted." "As long as you keep it clean, knock yourselves out. I used to do the same thing when i was younger." "You're kidding, strait-laced Vixey doing something fun?" "For you information Mums, I used to do alot of fun things when i was younger. ever been rock climbing?" "Nope." "What a rush! Matter of fact, we all might have to do that sometime." "All of us," Mums said motioning at the kids. "Yeah, all of us. You guys would have to get your parent's permission." "Cool," the kids exclaimed before laughing at Frankie and Wolfgang sliding on the floor. Finally, Vixey couldn't stand it any more. She took off her shoes and disapeared into the other room. Moments later, she slid across the floor with Mums and to her surprise, Count Fangula. Laughing, she slid into Frankie and Wolfgang. "I haven't felt this young in a long time." "I know what you mean," Mums sighed. "I used to feel thousands of years old and then I met up with this bunch." "But Mums, you are thousands of years old," Fangula pointed out. Mums just glared at him as Vixey chuckled and shook her head. "I swear, with you guys around who needs television." "It's getting kinda late. We should get home," Roland said regretfully." "We'll see you guys tomorrow." "You bet, Drew said as he and the other two kids walked towards the door. "Perhaps we should escort you out, " Mums said devilishy. "Oh no you dont. I'll see you guys later." "Bye Vix." After the door has slammed, Vixey turned to Mums. "How many times do I have to throw you against the wall to get you to understand? I will not let you hurt those kids while I'm around." "I was just playing around." "You sure didn't sound like it." "It's all in fun. We would never actually eat them." "Fangula I am not talking to you. This is between me and Mums. Now If you all will excuse me, I should really get supper started." 


	5. Phone calls and lotion

Disclaimer: Gee Beetle Borgs belong to who?? Not me, although I wouldn't mind borrowing Flabber for a while.  
  
Author's note: Here is it folks, ask and you shall recieve. As usual, please ignore the spelling errors and have patience. Thanks to Mariel,Atreyu Nukus, and J. Phoenix for inspiring me to get off my butt and update this puppy. Guys keep it up and keep the reveiws coming. and Please update Mariel!!!!!!! On with the story  
  
Nothing more was said about the argument earlier as the group ate in silence. Vixey had fixed a lasagnia and the monsters, used to eating more creepier foods, decided to try human food for a change. Flabber could tell that Vixey was still irritated by the way she leaned her head on one hand as she ate. Every now and then she would throw a glance at him and the monsters but still she was silent. It was driving them all crazy. Finally Frankie broke the silence. "Vixey mad?" She shook her head. "No Frankie, I'm just tired. There's a lot on my mind that needs to be taken care of." She got up and put her plate in the sink. "Anyone for seconds? If not I'm gonna put it up." "I have to admit, for human food it was pretty good." "Gee Mums, a compliment from you? I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. But thanks." They jumped as the phone rang. "Sorry guys," she said apologetically. "That's ok, we're still not used to the sound of a ringing phone," Fangula obviously pointed out. She almost knew who it was before she picked up. "Hello?" "Hey girl." "Hey Jayde, what's shakin?" "Not much Hun, what's going on with you?" "Finally got settled in. When you coming to see me?" "Tomorrow if it suits." "Hell yeah it suits. What time should I expect you?" "Probably after lunch. Who knows." "Yeah knowing you it'll be like six AM." "Please, you know I dont get up til seven." "Yeah, whatever. So I'll see ya tomorrow." "Definatly." "Ok, bye." "Bye." She smiled when she saw the confused looks on thier faces. "That was my best girlfriend Jayde. She's coming for a visit." "Duh." "Cute Mums. Anyway, I think I should let you know that she's about as tough as I am but she puts up with a lot less." "Sounds like she'll be fun to chase." "I wouldn't count on it. Dont get me wrong, I mean you guys are pretty scary but people like Jayde and I are not easy to scare. Now put my ex- husband in the room and I might run or scream. Then again, I might kick his ass. Who knows. In any case, Jayde is not someone you want to make mad." "Like you,"Fangula said matter of factly. "Yeah, like me. But anyway, it's been swell but the swelling's gone down. I'm going to bed. I will see you guys in the morning. By the way, Flabber we have some things to discuss. So whenever you get strait come on up and we'll talk." "Ok, I'll be up in a while." They watched as she put the remains of the lasagnia in the fridge and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Ooh, she wants to 'Talk' huh Flabber," Mums teased. "Knock it off, we just have some things to finish discussing things like she said. It isn't like that." "Sure, whatever. Come on guys." Flabber groaned as the three monsters left. He cleaned up the remainder of supper before heading up after Vixey. HE was nervous and couldnt help but wonder what exactly she meant by discuss. HE half hoped it was what he thought it was. He took a deep breath and then knocked on her door. "Come in." As he walked in, he could smell some kind of floral fragrence. Vixey was sitting on her bed rubbing lotion on her legs. "Is that what smells so good?" She look up and nodded. "A friend of mine gave me this for my birthday a few years back. It helps cut back on the times i have to shave my legs." "Handy. So where do we go from here? I mean I know what all you've been through with men and what if we, you know, and then break up. Would it put a damper on our friendship?" "Well, it hasn't so far. I know most guys dont like to hear about their girlfriend's past lovers, but you have to admit you're not most guys." "That's true." "WEll most of the guy friends I have, I've dated and or slept with." "And it doesnt bother them?" "Nope, and it comes in handy when I'm in a slump. I've got a lot of friends to fall back on if you know what I mean." "I do and I can see thier point." "The last guy I told never called me back. But I dont let it bother me anymore. If they dont like it, the hell with em." "It wouldnt bother me as long as we weren't dating when you did it." "OH, well i dont have to normally when I'm dating someone. But there are some people who like to take the physical part of the relationship slow. With me, it depends on the person." "How about with me?" "I wanted you from the minute i first laid eyes on you." As he sat down beside her, he realized the position it put him in. She wanted him and he wanted her but he didnt want to complicate thier friendship. She could see the dispute going on inside him and decided to help him along. Before he could say anything else, he found himself on top of Vixey, claiming her lips with his. In record timing she stripped him from the waist up and was in the process of unzipping his pants. He didnt know how, but somehow she had rid herself of the shorts and tank top pajamas she had been wearing. All that was left was her underwear. As he slid his hand down her thighs he caught her gaze. "Are you sure?" Her only response was to roll him under her and shed thier last remaining bits of clothing. A devilish grin crossed his face as thier postitions were reversed. For the first time in her life, the true meaning of making love did not escape her and she truly felt safe in the arms of love. 


	6. The morning after and An Old friend

Disclaimer: Ok Beetle Borgs: Not mine... Vixey, friends and family are. Hands off! Author's note: I know it had taken a while to update but I am currently woring on more that 15 stories, not to mention the fact that i have a lot of things going on at once. So please bear with me. and to Mariel, please please update!!!! I know this chapter is a bit short but i'll make it up. now on with the story.  
  
The next morning she awoke, half expecting last night to have been a dream. But as she rolled over she bumped into something solid....and blue. A smile played at her lips as he opened his eyes and pulled her to him in a intimate embrace. "Morning," he said sleepily. "Morning yourself. I hope I can walk downstairs by myself." "Planning on doing that anytime soon?" "Nope. Unless you decide to move, I'm content just to stay in your arms all day." "I wish. Eventually the monsters will come looking for us." "Yeah I know, but what a eyeful they would get." "Personally, I am not looking forward to broadcast our sex life." "Me either, at least not to them." His eyebrow arched. "So who would you broadcast it to?" "No one, just being kinky. Honestly, I think it's no one's business except ours." "Ditto. By the way, Fangula's room IS next to this one so expect some teasing." "I know, but I've got a good comeback." Her muscles screamed in protest as she stretched and put on her robe. "I can tell you one thing though, I havent been this sore the morning after in God knows how long. How many years have you been cooped up in that organ?" "Only a couple hundred." "Well it shows." A devilish grin crossed her face as he got dressed. "What?" She just shook her head. "Just wondering what the future holds for everything. My mother started in on me giving her more grandkids about a month ago." She groaned at the thought of her mother nagging her again. "My mom's the same way, but I havn't talked to her in a while." "I wouldnt mind meeting her sometime." "You really mean that dont you?" "Duh, otherwise I wouldnt have said it. I rarely say things i dont mean to people I love." "Rarely?" "Well if it's like a life or death situation and I have to buy some time, sometimes I'll fake an argument" "Oh. Well I dont know about you, but I'm ready to go downstairs and get some breakfast." "Works for me."  
As they walked downstairs, she knew that someting wasnt right. There were no arugueing monsters or no screaming kids. "It's too quiet." Flabber's eyes darted around the room, cautiously looking for anything out of the ordinary. "I was thinking the same thing." "Well I dont think they'd sleep this late, do you?" "Nah, they've always been early risers." As they walked into the kitchen, they could hear a low whimpering sound coming from the pantry. Grabbing the baseball bat she kept behind the door, she motioned for Flabber to open the pantry. As he slowly opened the door, she swung the bat over her shoulder and prepared to swing. Inside, they found Frankie huddeled against the back wall, trambling in fear and covered in various boxes of food. She sighed with relief and put the bat aside. "Frankie, what is it? And where the hell is everybody?" "G-ghost chased us. Frankie hid in food closet. Don't know where others are." She knealt down beside him and hugged him tightly. " We'll find them. It's ok. Nothing's gonna hurt ya. Now you wanna get out of the closet and show me where this ghost is?" "Frankie scared." "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Frankie but we have to help the others." They slowly stood up. Frankie kept a tight hold on Vixey's hand as they searched the rooms one by one.  
The first stop was the dinning room. The found the kids hiding under the table. "We saw Fangula and the others headed for the basement," Drew explained as he told them what had happened. "Hey, by any chance was this ghost a young man wearing tattered jeans and a T-Shirt with a stupid saying on it?" "Yeah, I think it said,' I'm not lost, I'm temporarily misplaced.'" "It's gotta be Chase." "Who's Chase," Jo asked as they made thier way towards the basement. "Chase is the ghost of an old friend. Paul tampered with his brakes shortly after he and I split up. Since then, his ghost pops in on me from time to time. He likes to play jokes on me." "Well he isn't very funny." "I know Jo, he just thinks he is. And I'm tired of it. I dont mind him hanging around me but these jokes have got to stop." The basement stairs creaked in protest as they made their way to the bottom. They peered cautiously around the dark, musty basement and vaguely made out the sounds of heavy breathing. A chill ran up Vixey's spine as something cold whipped by her cheek. "Chase, for the last time, this is not funny. If you dont come out right now, I'm gonna call the Ghostbusters, or an exorcist. And dont think I wont." A pile of crates tipped over with a crash as Fangula came out of hiding. "You know the ghost?" "UNfortunatly, yes. Now where are the others?" "There down here somewhere. I was occupied with hiding my own ass at the time." "Mums, Wolfie, you down here?" As they made thier way further into the basement, Vixey made a mental note about getting down here and cleaning up. They found Wolfgang hiding under the stairs, whining and shaking in fear. Mums, he said through Fangula, had been chased deeper by the ghost and he didnt know where he was. So they had no choice to go to the back of the basement. It was, as Fangula said, the scariest part of the house. None of them would go in it alone or without a flashlight. But she had no choice so they pressed forward into the darkness. "He would pick the part of the basement with the most spider webs," Vixey said as she picked a few out of her hair. "Uh Vix, some of those webs were occupied," Flabber said as she felt something crawling on her neck. Vixey began slapping and clawing at her neck. "Get it OFF, get it off!" "Hold still." She tried her hardest to stay still as Flabber and Fangula brushed off the offending arachnids. "When this is all over, I am definatly cleaning down here." "Let's keep going, we still have to find Mums and get rid of the ghost," Fangula reminded them.  
As they continued further into the basement, the air suddenly got colder; a sure sign of a ghost. "I think we're getting closer." "Wrong, you're right where I want you," an eerie male voice said. They looked up to see a young male ghost floating over them. "Where's Mums?" "Right here Flabber," Mums said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Let me guess," Vixey said with an irritated tone in her voice," You two are friends now." "Yep." "Oh great, the two most irritating guys I know are friends. Well this just sucks." "Oh come on Vix, I thought you;'d be glad to see me." "Well as usual Chase, you are way off target. I am so sick of you showing up when I get settled in somewhere and turning my life upsidedown. Why haven't crossed over yet? What's holding you here?" "You. I wont leave until I'm sure you're happy." "I have told you and told you a million times. I am happy." "But you didnt mean it." "I do now, I've met someone who makes me happy and I feel safe here with all these monsters around." "even if some of them are afraid of a ghost?" "Well, most ghosts are kinda scary. Granted, you aren't most ghosts but you can be pretty scary when you want to be." "Well as you always used to say, 'you gotta do what you're good at.'" Vixey just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I dont remember ever saying that around you. If I remember correctly, I only said that to Jayde." Suddenly, Chase looked very sheepish. "I kinda overheard you tell her that." "You mean you kinda eavsedropped." "That too." "You are such a jerk sometimes." "Yeah but you love me anyway." "Dont count on it. Now can we get out of the basement. The dust is making my sinuses act up." 


	7. A new arrival

Back in the kitchen, Chase returned to his favorite pastime. Irritating and embarrassing the hell out of her. He told the others all of the old stories which, as usual, were embellished enough to make him look like the hero. Flabber watched Vixey the whole time and noticed she seemed to get madder by the minute. And he could have sworn he heard her sneeze 'Bullshit' once or twice. But a few hours later, Chase was convinced that Vixey was safe and happy enough for him to move on. Vixey had to admit, she was glad to see him, but she was even more glad to see him go. He was a serious pain in the ass and loved to drive her crazy. Mums had wanted him to stay, but after a swift kick from Vixey, he changed his mind. 

Vixey had made herself scarce after Chase's departure and Flabber was getting worried. None of the others had seen her the rest of the morning. He found her, after much searching, sitting on the front porch swing. She was writing in a notebook and didnt look up when he sat down beside her. "I was wondering where you got to." "I had to get some fresh air after being down in the basement. Besides, the monsters were getting on my nerves." "Present company excluded I hope?" "I dont consider you a monster," she said as she closed her notebook and leaned into his embrace. "Whatcha writing?" "Nothing much, just keeping track with daily events. I've been keeping a journal since I was five. I like to look back at my mistakes and accomplishments. It makes life easier." "Maybe I should try that, but that would be a really big book." "Yeah, seeing how you've lived a long time." "Does that bother you, I mean the fact that I will outlive you?" "Nope, because the women in my family live a long time. Who knows, maybe I'll be around forever too." "There's something else we need to think about. I was too caught up to think about protection. Are you on anything?" "Not anymore, I've tried everything with the exception of an IUD or getting fixed. Nothing seems to work on me. I was on the pill and used condoms when I got pregnant with Matthew and I was on the shot with Lilly. Apparently it runs in the family. Either that or we all got faulty products. Mom used to joke that the women in out family were so fertile that all we had to do was look at a man and we'd get pregnant. Dad never found it funny. If it's meant to be, it will happen. If not, it wont." "Well duh. So all you have to do is look at a man, Huh? Wanna go look at me some more?" Vixey chuckled as Flabber stroked her back. "so you want kids?" "Well yeah, who wouldn't want a bunch of little blue versions of you running around?" "Are we even compatible? I mean not to be rude but you're not human." "No, but I'm human like so its possible." "I'm usually so responsible I just didn't even think about protection. I guess all those years of it not working I just forget. But anyway let's not worry about that. What shall we do today?" Flabber's next sentence was interrupted by a loud crash coming from inside. "What the hell was that," Vixey exclaimed as she jumped off the swing and ran into the house. 

As Flabber came in behind her, she could see a small orange blur streak around the corner and hide under the sofa. The monsters came in next and stopped when they saw Vixey. "Where'd it go," Mums puffed. "Where'd WHAT go?" "Our Dinner." Vixey knelt down in front of the sofa to see a small orange kitten shaking in fear. Carefully she grabbed the kitten and cradled it to her chest. "I seriously hope you didn't mean this?" "Yeah, give it back." "Mums, there is no way in Hell that you are getting this kitten back and further more cats are not on the menu in my house. "Oh really? Well this was our house long before you came along and we eat what we like around here." "In case I forgot to mention, this house was condemned before I came along. So without me, you wouldn't have a pot to, never mind. Without me you wouldn't have this house and if you don't like the way I run it you can get the Hell out." "Maybe we will." "And you think I actually give a damn? I mean you're rude, obnoxious and crude. You have no concept of decency, privacy and you sure don't know when to keep your damn mouth shut. And now you want to wuss out and leave simply because I wont let you eat something I consider a pet. Not to mention it's a kitten. I mean, what are you demons? Bugs I don't mind you eating, hell eat all the spiders you want but a kitten or something else I consider a pet is off limits. I'm going upstairs and if I ever see you trying to hurt this kitten or any other kitten, your bandaged ass is mine. As for the rest of you, I'm shocked and ashamed. Where did you find this thing anyway?" "In the attic," Fang sighed. "There were a whole litter of them but this is the only one that stayed." "Hey wait a minute, Mums aren't you Egyptian?" "Yeah so?" "So cats are considered Godly or something right?" "We ain't in Egypt no more." "Whatever. I'm going upstairs." 

Flabber watched as Vixey stomped upstairs. "Oh good job guys. Whatever made you think Vixey was gonna let you eat a kitten anyway, especially after she helped you with the ghost problem." "That doesn't count, he was a friend of hers," Mums scoffed. "A friend that you were scared to death of." "Whatever," Mums said as he and the other monsters went into the kitchen. Flabber shook his head and headed up the stairs. 

"You're not getting the kitten back and anyone who tries anything will either get evicted or get their favorite parts of their body crushed," Vixey yelled through the door. She knew someone would be knocking on her door but she didn't expect it to be this soon. "It's just me," came Flabber's muffled voice. "Are you alone?" "Yes." Flabber was surprised when the door was jerked open and he was yanked through it before Vixey slammed it shut. "If they sent you to get the little critter you can go back and tell them to shove it.," Vixey said as she flopped angrily on the bed. "I came to check on you. Besides, I would never give them a kitten knowing they wanted to eat it." He watched as the kitten batted at dust particles that had been disturbed when Vixey had sat down. "Have you thought of a name?" "Appa." "What?" "Short for appetizer. Seriously I don't know. I've been playing around with a bunch of names. None of them really fit." "Well is it a male or a female?" "You know, I really didn't look." Before they could check, the kitten flopped down on the bed and began cleaning itself. "Well that answers that question," Flabber said; his eyes getting wide. "A little jealous are we," Vixey joked. "No, I can do that but I'd rather not. Anyway now we can think of a name." "How about Orion?" "Sounds good to me." 


End file.
